Infierno
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Así imagino yo el infierno...
Cuando se habla del infierno, lo más probable es que muchos de nosotros concibamos dicho lugar siguiendo una iconografía bastante típica: Mucho fuego y diablos rojos pinchado con tridentes a los condenados con expresión sádica en medio de un paraje plagado de horrores surreales sacados de una pintura de Hieronymus Bosch.

Casi podría decirse que nos imaginamos un infierno de "caricatura", muy comparable a la visión estereotípica de una Eternidad Celestial, en medio de nubes blancas, con angelitos tocando arpas.

A muchos semejante clichés les resulta completamente ridículos. Una risible visión del más allá que sirve como un clásico cuento con moraleja para asustar a los niños que no se portan.

En las recientes décadas, habiendo adquirido lo que antes se concebía como grotesco y horripilante cierto aire de "glamour" gracias a numerosas obras de ficción, el infierno mismo parece haber perdido sus garras y colmillos: El propio Satanás se convierte ahora en una especie de "galán" sacado de una novela de romance sobrenatural. Los demonios ya no aterran los rincones más oscuros de nuestros sueños. Nos parecen atractivos, divertidos, son criaturas "cool" en comparación con la (aparente) santurronería moralista Victoriana de los ángeles.

¿Y el infierno? El infierno es ahora un parque temático, una Disneylandia macabra que no asusta, sino que fascina, hasta el punto de parecer casi una alternativa simpática frente al aburrimiento de la vida cotidiana.

Yo no sabría decir muy bien porque, pero durante los últimos años he empezado a imaginarme al infierno como un lugar muy distinto a la iconografía típica… Yo imagino al infierno como una especie de "reflejo" o "sombra" de lo que es mi vida cotidiana. Un pasar de días sin fin, sin propósito, sin sentido. Una soledad profunda y absoluta, en donde el espíritu experimenta un hundimiento sin límites: La desesperación es un pozo que nunca acaba en el infierno.

La desesperación es fuente de horror mucho más profundo que el dolor y el miedo. Es saberse un laberinto del cual nunca podrá escaparse, en el cual no hay ninguna luz ni esperanza, pero en el cual de todas maneras se debe correr hacia ninguna parte, huyendo de nada hacia la nada.

Y así el alma, como un cadáver, va pudriéndose de poco y volviéndose más y más inhumana, más monstruosa, terrible y repugnante. Pero los cadáveres terminan desapareciendo del todo algún día y en cambio el alma nunca se extingue del todo. La destrucción del espíritu en el infierno, el hundimiento en medio de la desesperación no conocerá límite alguno, es un tormento sin fin, más allá de la misericordia de Dios. Más allá de toda luz, todo amor, todo consuelo…

El infierno es la desolación total, aquello que desintegra lo que nos define como seres humanos. Es la última tortura, que nunca termina, el "fuego que nunca se apaga" del que habla la Biblia. El fuego que consume las almas, pero que no por ello las convierte en nada, porque hasta la no-existencia es un alivio negado para los condenados.

Aquello en lo que las almas condenadas se convierten pertenece un ámbito de la existencia indescriptible. No creo que haya palabra o imaginación humana capaz de concebir lo que puede llegar a ser el alma humana en el infierno.

Tal vez sólo sea una percepción mía. Un "infierno personal" como dirían algunos. A veces, al despertar cada día, siento como si un poco de esta visión infernal se "filtrase" dentro de mi propia realidad, otorgándole un aire desagradable a cosas que hasta hace poco me resultaban indiferentes, volviendo repugnantes y hasta irreconocibles muchos rostros otrora familiares. Y hay quienes creen que de por sí el hombre ya tiene maldad suficiente en su corazón como para volver este mundo un infierno de tener la oportunidad…A lo mejor esos infiernos "de caricatura" que solemos imaginarnos no son más que juegos de niños en comparación de las profundidades del alma y mente humana.

Y en ese caso, nosotros mismos seríamos los creadores de nuestro propio, del cual nunca escaparíamos…


End file.
